


The Place That Brought Us Together

by EmmaAnimeFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, I will add in more tags as the story progresses, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Swearing, from partners in crime to partners in farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaAnimeFan/pseuds/EmmaAnimeFan
Summary: The farmer au no one asked for, with a original joke of a side character to be added in later chapters. I am trying Ok.





	The Place That Brought Us Together

World at large is often described as beautiful, large and mysterious. Some say that the beauty of the human creation is fleeting, and nature is forever. Where that would show the best would be the remains of Australia. 

The omnic crisis left the place in ruins and people either dead or just and just surviving. Junkers roam the outback as the nature grows back taking over the ruins. Pair of Junkers by the names of Junkrat and Roadhog enjoyed the change. Junkrat enjoyed especially the night stars, while Roadhog liked the nature around. They camped out if they could, but at times they had to find abandoned places to shelter them. 

 

This was one of those times. The wind was especially strong this evening and they were just attacked by some group couple days before. Their bike had suffered damages and if they went on it would surely break down on them. They happened to find a destroyed farm house with a mostly intact barn near it. They had been on their guard for days and the danger of the group still weighed heavy on the junkers shoulders, but now after getting settled they felt just a bit more at ease. 

Roadhog was unpacking and making the place liveable while Junkrat set traps all around the place to keep unwanted visitors out and alerting them to run for it once again. Roadie had gotten the place ready and even gotten them some food cooking when Rat had gotten his traps set. 

 

The scent of food hit the tired junkers nose the second he stepped near the barn to their small fire pit. "Damn Roadie that smells bloody great." the twitching man exclaimed as he took his uneven steps towards the fire and the food. 

Roadhog came from the back of the barn to meet up with the younger man. He grunted in pride which was the thin man's guess. Junkrat almost took a step closer, but got stopped by Roadhog. "Jamison, you know to keep away from fire, with those things still on you and it isn’t finished." Roadhog grumbled holding Jamie's shoulder with his big hand. Jamie backed off and got around to taking off the bombs and traps still left over from the trapping of the surrounding area. 

Jamison while putting his stuff away inside noticed that Roadhod had carefully placed his stuff in a corner and left space all around it. "Ya made me, me own corner. You big lug." Jamie said excitedly with a laugh. Junkrat got to work and made that corner his home. Worktables out of boxes, his stuff spread out on the floor and boxes. Junkrat satisfied with his workstation starts to thinker with the bomb he has been working on. 

 

With Junkrat busy Roadhog went back to making the place a bit better for the following week or two. They had been rather lucky, with the place they had picked. There was enough hay to make a bed of sorts, with their own equipment. Roadhog also didn't have to work that hard to get most of the place patched up to keep out the weather. 

One of the last things Roadhog had gotten to work on was the food. They had been just running for a couple days now and they didn't have much, but Roadie guessed he could maybe find something on the farm. 

After getting the thin junker busy he could get around to his last task his bike. The damage the other junker group had caused the thing wasn't as easy to fix as he had thought. His closer look showed things here and there being badly damaged. Fixing the bike wasn't a one-night’s job. He could have asked Jamison for help, but Roadie knew if they didn't have the proper materials nothing could be done, even if Jamison was on the case. 

Roadhog tried to lose his worries into cooking, but nothing really got his mind out of the bigger problem looming over them, if the bike isn't fixed soon. 

 

With the food done Roadie went to get the other Junker off of his bombs to eat. Roadhog gently tapped the younger man's shoulder to get his attention. Junkrat flinched and shoot a look towards Roadhog. "Oi mate, is the food done?" Jamie asked carefully putting down the pieces of bomb he was tinkering with. Roadhog just grumbled and nodded slightly. Jamison pushed himself off the box he had used as a chair and made his way towards the area they had made their 'dining room'. 

Roadhog served the food. Jamie sat down, and Roadie handed him a metal can which they used as plates and one fork. Junkrat excitedly digged in, while Roadhog sat down and lifted his mask up enough to eat. Roadhogs face was something Jamie hadn't seen before they had been together for a while, but still Roadie clung to his mask always. Jamie had just seen glimpses of the others face and he had liked it that way. It kept them in a more professional relationship. 

 

After dinner the usually ultra-twitchy junker seemed slower somehow. Still the man got up and went back to his corner. Picking up the pieces he was working on before. 

Roadie took longer with his food, but after eating his demeanour didn't change like the younger junkers did. After cleaning up their metal cans Roadhog got around to checking up on the other junker. 

 

Roadie found the lean man spread out on his table made of boxes. Even fast asleep the man twitched and clung to his tools and bombs. Roadhog heard murmuring but didn't mind it as he picked the sleeping man into his arms. 

Roadie started carrying the man towards their shared makeshift bedroom. "Thanks, fo the food Mako..." Left Jamisons lips as he curled more into Mako's chest. Mako tried to not let this affect him, but still gently put the other man to bed taking off the other junkers prosthetics. Neatly and gently getting them off. Finally done Mako pat the sleeping man's head before heading back to come up with a plan to get them out of this situation.


End file.
